Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These
by White Patronus
Summary: UA Destiel: C'est le troisième lycée depuis la rentrée et Dean aimerait tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Il rencontre Castiel Novak, qui lui ouvre son coeur, mais le jeune Winchester n'est pas vraiment branché "sentiments". Fera-t-il une exeption pour Castiel ?
1. The First time I saw your face

_**Blablabla de l'auteure :**_** Hey, alors je suis toute nouvelle dans le fandom de Supernatural… Je viens de quitter celui de Glee pour mieux ruiner ma vie sociale à coups de Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock et autres films, séries et livres parfaits. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait assez peu de fanfic française sur un de mes UA Destiel préféré : le Teen !Destiel. D'ailleurs, cet UA est inspiré d'un gifset vu sur Tumblr... Sauf que j'ai perdu le lien, en fait... *montre le couvercle de la boite de jeu "sorry"à la Castiel* Alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Sachez juste que j'ai une mauvaise habitude de mettre mes chapitres en lignes à intervalles irréguliers… Genre TRÈS irréguliers… Ca peut varier du « un chapitre par semaine » au « un chapitre toutes les 8 semaines »… Enfin bon, c'est sûr que mon écriture n'est pas aussi belle que certaines fictions que j'ai lues ici mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. L'Impala venait de partir dans un bruyant son de moteur rugissant, emportant pour la énième fois loin des frères leur père chasseur. L'aîné se laissa retomber mollement sur son après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil à côté de lui. 5 :57am, lui et Sam dévirèrent bientôt se lever pour aller au lycée… Le troisième depuis la rentrée. Dean ne se souvenait plus exactement du nom de son nouvel établissement… Greenview* ou un truc du style. A force de voyager, il avait perdu la notion de lieu… Mais il se souvint que sa petite famille et lui avaient dépassé l'Arizona hier soir et son père avait pris une chambre pour lui, son frère et Dean. « Eagle Paradise »* ou quelque chose du style…. Ce motel portait très mal son nom, d'ailleurs. Dean nota mentalement de l'ajouter à la longue liste d'endroits miteux dans lesquels les Winchester avaient dormi. Le matelas dur du jeune adolescent cogna contre son dos et le blond décida qu'il avait assez dormi et grommela quelques injures en sortant de son lit. Il en profita pour se saisir de son coussin qu'il balança à son cadet encore endormi. Ce dernier grogna en recevant l'oreiller sur la tête, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

« -RISE AND SHINE, SAMMY ! lança-t-il guilleret, UN JOUR ABSOLUMENT NORMAL AVEC UNE FAMILLE NORMALE DANS UN LYCÉE NORMAL T'ATTEND DEHORS !

-Ta gueule, Dean… Laisse-moi deviner, Papa s'est encore barré avec la voiture ? C'est pour ça qu'on doit se lever à…. 6 HEURES ? DEAN, T'ES MALADE ? IL DOIT ENCORE FAIRE NUIT, DEHORS ! » s'écria le brun après avoir regarder la montre sur sa table de chevet.

Le blond sourit encore plus et tira les rideaux. Les rayons matinaux finirent de réveiller le plus jeune qui quitta son lit avec regret.

« - Hey, grognon, soit content que Papa nous ai laissé du liquide et de la bouffe pour le petit dèj ! répliqua l'ainé en s'habillant, bon, je vais juste faire un tour pour voir si le lycée est loin, ok ? Je reviens dans une demi-heure, max, finit-il en enfilant son éternel blouson en cuir.

-Tu parles, tu veux juste voir si les filles sont mignonnes dans ce trou….» Rétorqua Sam en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, grattant ses yeux encore fatigués.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre du motel. Ce début de journée de novembre s'annonçait radieux mais un peu froid quand même. Il fit le tour du motel et poursuivit sa route, longeant l'allée centrale de la ville. L'hôtel de ville n'était pas très impressionnant mais restait grand quand même. A côté de ce bâtiment, il y avait une bibliothèque municipale, un café, un bar, une piscine et un petit stade. «Le lycée ne devait pas se trouver loin, devina Dean en contournant la piscine. Il eut raison, sur la route opposée au stade, se dressait un large édifice aux murs crème et aux grandes fenêtres vitrées qui laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Sur les façades extérieures, des affiches pour je-ne-sais quel match représentaient des pom-pom-girls «(« intéressant, se dit Dean en se pourléchant les lèvres d'avance) soulevant une mascotte-labrador après une victoire, sans doute, des placardes pour vanter les mérites de tel ou tel clubs. Pas de doute, c'était le lycée. Dean sourit et retourna au motel. 20 minutes après sa sortie comme il avait promis à Sam. Ce dernier finissait juste de sortir de la douche quand le blond rentra.

« -Ca va, il est à environ 10 minutes de marches, annonça-t-il

-Je trouve ça quand même gonflé de la part de Papa de nous dire de faire gaffe alors qu'il nous laisse seuls dans une ville inconnue au beau milieu de nulle part, dit alors Sam, de mauvaise humeur, sérieux, Dean, nous laisser alors qu'aucun d'entre nous est majeur, si c'est pas le la négligence ou un truc du style alors bon. »

L'ainé soupira, incapable de consoler son petit frère car il savait qu'il avait raison. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était vrai. Son père n'était pas un exemple pour le rôle de Papa poule. Il fallait l'avouer, le nombre de fois où il n'était pas présent pour les anniversaires de ses fils ou encore Noël était incalculable. Les deux frères avaient reçu juste quelques cadeaux de leur père. Et encore, ça ne comblait rien, c'était des présents du genre des amulettes protectrices ou trois carreaux de chocolat pour Noël. Mais à force, on s'habitue se disait Dean alors qu'il serra le gri-gri que Sam lui avait offert quelques années auparavant. Il sortit de sa rêverie en se souvenant qu'il devait se rendre au lycée dans 20 minutes. Il espérait juste que son père s'était occupé des inscriptions… Car même si c'était lui qui normalement se consacrait à cette tâche, il était déjà arrivé à Dean et Sam d'appeler leur père au milieu d'une chasse pour qu'il règle les détails avec la secrétaire. Le blond vit que leur géniteur s'était occupé d'eux quand il aperçu les emplois du temps jetés négligemment sur la table basse de la chambre. Génial, pensa Dean, il n'avait vu ce lycée de toute sa vie et il devait se débrouiller pour trouver toutes les salles où avaient lieux ses cours. Bon ça allait, les matières qu'on lui avait refilées n'étaient pas si nulles que ça. A part pour le latin, mais étant fils d'un chasseur, avoir des basses latines étaient plus important qu'on le pensait. Dean et son frère quittèrent donc la chambre du motel, sac sur le dos. Devant la porte de l'établissement, ils se séparèrent, Sam ayant cours à l'autre bout du lycée. L'ainé chercha, un peu, perdu, la salle n°8d. Quelques secondes avant la sonnerie, il la trouva enfin. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et tombait nez à nez avec un homme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux plutôt mi-longs aussi bruns que ses yeux. Son nez plutôt recourbé, la quasi inexistence de ses lèvres et son air enfantin sans ses yeux lui donnait l'air un étudiant se prenant pour un professeur.

« -Monsieur Winchester, je suppose ? » s'enquit l'homme en levant un sourcil

Dean acquiesça, déjà blasé par l'attitude de son prof.

« - Bien, je suis Mr. Tricker… Mais la plupart de mes élèves m'appellent par prénom : Gabriel. Alors bon, Dean, c'est ça ? Bon, tu voudrais dire quelque chose sur toi ?

« -Je suis célibataire » lança Dean, amusé en offrant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée.

Quelques gloussements lui répondirent ainsi que quelques rougissements.

« -J'aurais pu le deviner vu l'état de ton blouson, mon grand, bon, va t'asseoir derrière Castiel, au fond. » répliqua alias Gabriel en désignant un adolescent en chemise et à la cravate défaite.

_*le nom des lieux utilisés ici sont purement fictifs._

* * *

_**Blablabla de l'auteure 2.0 :**_** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Au fait, je cherche une bêta reader pour corriger mes fautes (qui doivent être nombreuses vu qu'il était 1 :00 du matin quand je l'ai écrit) alors si vous êtes intéressé(e), vous pouvez m'envoyer un message sur mon profil ou un e-mail à (sans les parenthèses) .peace( ) . Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir véry soun !**

**Claire**


	2. Crush at first sigh

_**Blablabla de l'auteure :**_** Kekou à tous ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre (hehehehe ! Avec 3-4 jours de retard) et cette fois ci, il a été corrigée par ma bêta : **_**deeplyanchored **_**! Par contre, quand j'ai relu mon premier chapitre, j'ai trouvé pas mal de fautes… Par exemple… le nom de famille de Gabriel n'est pas Tricker comme je l'ai écrit mais Trickster (une référence au fait qu'il se présente comme l'Embrouilleur en français dans la saison 5 et 3… Ou un truc du style). Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent maintenant ma fic et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews… Bon, je tiens aussi à préciser, je suis morte devant le finale de cette semaine (mais je vais rien vous dire de plus… *River Song's voice* Spoilers !). Sinon vouala ! Enjoy le chapitre !**

Castiel était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir, décoiffés, qui entouraient un visage doux, cependant marqué par la solitude. Ses grands yeux bleu ciel, qui laissaient entrevoir une lueur rebelle, tombaient comme ceux d'un chiot et étaient entourés de cernes violets. Une fossette creusait son menton et le bas de son visage mal rasé lui donnait l'air plus âgé. Il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate bleue nouée à l'envers. Une veste noire assortie à son pantalon recouvrait ses jambes et ses épaules. Un imperméable caramel était posé sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ce look digne d'un comptable fit lever les yeux de Dean. Mais malgré ses vêtements, le jeune Winchester ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage de son camarade. Surtout ses yeux d'un bleu sans égal. Remarquant le regard plutôt insistant du nouvel arrivant, le dénommé Castiel le fixa à son tour, baissant les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, rougissant timidement. Dean sourit alors intérieurement et adressa un clin d'œil lubrique au brun qui rougit davantage. Après s'être placé derrière le brun, il s'affala sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, laissant le professeur d'anglais continuer son cours.

« Monsieur Winchester, si l'on vous dérange, faites-le nous savoir ! s'exclama Mr. Trickster, levant un sourcil.

Dean ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard amusé à son professeur :

- Aucun problème, monsieur ! Mais ça serait cool, et après ce n'est que mon avis, que vous parliez de choses plus intéressantes ?

- Par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas... De porno, par exemple?

- Et bien, monsieur Winchester, si vous trouvez un bon ouvrage relatant de la pornographie, peut-être que vous nous ferez l'honneur de nous en faire un résumé, d'accord ? » Répliqua , ironique.

Cette dernière remarque provoqua l'hilarité générale dans la salle. Quelques minutes après que les rires eurent cessé, le blond reçut plusieurs billets contenant des numéros de téléphone, certains étaient dotés d'un nom mais d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Le jeune Winchester leva le regard de sa table et vit des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur lui. Exclusivement féminins, remarqua-t-il. Dean offrit son sourire le plus charmeur ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à toutes celles qui l'observaient. Certaines pouffèrent en se retournant tandis que d'autres lui rendirent son sourire timidement et en rougissant. Mais bizarrement, parmi ces jeunes demoiselles, aucune ne semblait attirer l'attention du blond. Pas même la petite brune à la poitrine généreuse en mini-jupe à quelques tables de lui. _"Bah, c'est peut-être un mauvais jour ! Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, c'est sûrement ça !"_ Pensa Dean en dirigeant son regard sur la nuque du garçon devant lui. Ce dernier, sentant l'oeillade, se retourna et croisa les yeux émeraude du jeune Winchester. Celui-ci lui envoya un baiser, ce qui finit d'achever Castiel, qui sentit le sang quitter son cerveau pour venir se loger dans ses joues et dans une région située plus au sud de son anatomie. Heureusement pour le jeune en cravate, quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et Mr. Trickster libéra les élèves. À peine sorti, le blond se fit harceler par les cinq jeunes filles qui lui avaient fait parvenir leurs numéros plus tôt. Elles lui firent mille et une proposition d'un ton mielleux :

« On pourrait bosser la chimie si tu veux après l'école... Mais j'ai plus de problèmes avec le côté physique… annonça une de ses admiratrices d'un ton aguicheur.

- J'aimerais bien être ta muse pour le résumé que Gabriel t'a demandé d'écrire, continua une autre, avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi après les cours ? » Proposa la troisième.

Avoir autant de propositions alléchantes à la fois était rare, mais Dean ne les trouva pas intéressantes même si, il fallait l'avouer, les adolescentes étaient tout sauf laides et qu'il avait pas mal de temps à tuer après les cours. Il trouvait ces filles trop… Banales. Même pour lui. Il voulait tenter quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose de plus nouveau, de plus… Oh… Il avait eu une idée… Une idée absolument brillante… Bon, c'est vrai, elle n'allait pas du tout plaire à Sam, mais après tout son frère aussi avait fait des choses qui avaient déplu à Dean. Pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose avec un garçon pour une fois ? Après tout, les Winchester restaient au maximum trois semaines au même endroit, alors s'ils changeaient d'état, l'aîné n'avait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Une idée de génie ! Dean s'en félicita intérieurement. Et de plus, Castiel n'avait pas l'air de rester de marbre face à son charisme. C'était presque gagné d'avance ! D'ailleurs, après avoir donné quelques excuses minables, qui passèrent relativement bien puisqu'accompagnées d'un sourire séducteur, le blond se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le brun qui farfouillait à l'intérieur de son casier. Plus il se rapprochait, mieux il pouvait distinguer la décoration présente à l'intérieur dudit casier. L'ornement était principalement constitué de peintures d'anges, de citations bibliques et d'un crucifix : globalement assez sobre. Dean trouva d'abord bizarre le fait qu'un chrétien croyant et sûrement pratiquant puisse être attiré — charmé ? séduit ? tenté ? — par un être du même genre que lui alors que c'était proscrit par la Bible. _"Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore fait son « coming-out » ? Ou peut-être que je suis le premier ?"_ Pensa l'aîné Winchester à quelques pas de Castiel.

« Hey ! commença Dean en offrant son sourire le plus charmeur au brun

Ce dernier leva la tête de ses bouquins et reconnaissant son interlocuteur, il rougit et marmonna un « salut » presque inaudible. Le blond jeta un regard sur le casier de son camarade et enchaîna :

- Tu es croyant, toi ?

- Euh, je… Oui…. Mais je ne vais pas à l'église, les prêtres interprètent trop mal les écrits de Dieu. Répondit-il, un peu plus amer sur la dernière phrase.

- Ah… Sympa les angelots ! Ajouta Dean en pointant la première peinture représentant un homme débout sur un démon.

- Des Anges du Seigneur… Des guerriers célestes si tu préfères... Celui-ci, c'est Micheal, c'est lui qui a battu Lucifer, lui expliqua Castiel, mais je… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant pour les gens de mon âge, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je sais que tu t'en fiches…» conclut-il en refermant sèchement la porte de son casier, les bras remplis de livres.

En essayant de se frayer un chemin entre les nombreux élèves qui parcouraient les couloirs pour rejoindre leur prochain cours, le brun rentra dans une fille qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tous deux tombèrent, les livres éparpillés autour d'eux.

« Excuse-moi, Ruby… Je… Je ne t'ai pas vu, bafouilla le jeune garçon en imperméable en essayant de rassembler ses affaires.

- Fais gaffe, Cassbutt, tes amis imaginaires que tu considères comme tes « anges » ne vont pas te secourir longtemps, s'exclama la fille en se relevant. Tu m'étonnes que ton père t'aies abandonné quand t'étais un gamin, s'il avait vu ce que tu es devenu, je pense que je serais aussi partie à sa place. »

La prénommée Ruby était une adolescente de taille moyenne, aux yeux noisette et aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Dean aurait pu la trouver à son goût, mais vu la pique qu'elle avait lancée au brun, l'aîné Winchester se sentit immédiatement refroidi.

« Hey, pétasse, t'es qui pour lui parler comme ça ? cria le blond, sentant son instinct protecteur ressurgir.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, connard ? s'écria la brune en serrant les poings

- Tu sais quoi ? T'en vaux pas la peine, salope, » conclut l'aîné des Winchester en aidant Castiel, toujours à terre, à finir de ramasser les derniers livres.

Après s'être redressé, Dean remarqua enfin que tous les élèves présents s'étaient tous arrêtés et s'écartaient au passage du brun et de son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » s'exclama le garçon en blouson de cuir, agressif.

Et s'éloignant de Ruby et de la foule qui se dispersaient peu à peu, Dean ne put entendre les chuchotements qui allaient sûrement nuire à sa réputation.

**Blabla de l'auteur 2.0 : N'oubliez de laisser des reviews positives ou négatives! Ca motive et c'est gratuit ! **

**A bientôt**

**Claire aka White Patronus**


	3. Operation and revelation

_**Blah blah (habituel) de l'auteure**_** : Hey there, internet ! Bon, déjà je m'excuse du retard mais vous savez c'est le même discours, BAC, fin de l'année, surcharge de boulot… C'est pourquoi je dois m'excuser à l'avance car je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite de SDAMOT en ligne avant la mi-juillet environ car ma bêta, **_**deeplyanchored**_**, que je remercie d'être *Dean's voice* **_**freaking awesome**_**, passe son BAC et m'a prévenue qu'elle ne pourra pas corriger le 4****ème**** chapitre avant le 26 juin… Hélas, à cette date (quoique même avant), je pars pour la Turquie pour y rester 2 semaines… Et je ne veux pas mettre de chapitres non-corrigés en ligne (perso je trouve ça nul pour la bêta) donc je suis désolée mais voilà… Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes des chapitres précédents**_** : Je n'ai pas pensé à le faire mais bon**

**-Eith : (chapitre 2) : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que c'est assez rare et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu en écrire un ! **

**-Kaameus (chapitre 1) : C'est un signe si tu es tombée dessus alors (enfin… Euuh….^^') ! Mais en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fic ! (A l'origine, je ne comptais même pas la mettre en ligne) Je ne comptais pas vraiment changer quoi que ce soit chez les personnages alors il ne fallait pas t'en faire !**

**-Kaameus (chapitre 2) : Merci merci merci ! Trop de compliments ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review car j'ai rattrapé les 8 saisons en un temps record (selon mois) : 1 mois et demi ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, j'avais peur de regarder car je pensais que je n'allais plus en dormir la nuit ! En tout cas, merci à toi d'être aussi sympathique !**

_**Disclaimers (ou la chose que j'oublie TOUT LE TEMPS de faire, shame on me) **_**: Je ne possède rien car sinon, je crois que Dean et Cas seraient mariés depuis bien longtemps, Balthazar et Gabriel seraient encore vivant et Gabriel ou Lucifer serait marié à Sam pendant que Chuck écrirait du Destiel.**

**Merci à tous, encore de suivre cette histoire et bonne lecture !**

« Il parait que le nouveau, Dean, ou Dan, enfin bref, un truc dans le genre, est une tarlouze ! Et qu'il s'est tapé Cassbutt !»

Ce fut la conversation que l'aîné des Winchester surprit entre deux des filles qui lui avaient donné leurs numéros la veille. Lui ? Gay ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu leur donner une telle idée ? Dean réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ah.

Oui.

Cette rumeur avait dû naître au moment où le blond s'était interposé entre Castiel et Ruby et qu'il avait pris la défense du brun. Deux jours qu'il était ici et on lançait déjà une rumeur sur lui. Son record ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Dean avait toujours été protecteur envers les gens qui étaient dans une mauvaise posture, même si c'était la première fois qu'il défendait quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille. Mais étrangement, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Castiel était au sol, sans défense et seul contre Ruby et son armée de pom-pom girls qui étaient sûrement prêtes à mordre pour défendre leur "chef". Il n'avait fait que suivre son instinct, alors pourquoi l'en blâmer ? Certaines fois, il ne comprenait pas les humains bien qu'il en fût un lui-même.

Après l'incident, Castiel l'avait remercié timidement et cela avait amplement suffit au blond, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle reconnaissance, étant donné que cette action lui avait paru naturelle. Peut-être que le fait de remettre son numéro au brun devant les adolescents présents, "au cas où des connards l'emmerderaient encore", avait participé à donner naissance à la rumeur. Ce geste qui avait pourtant paru innocent aux yeux du Winchester, qui avait pris le jeune homme en imperméable sous son aile, semblait peut-être rempli de sous-entendus alors qu'il n'en était rien. Car même si Dean voulait essayer quelque chose avec Castiel, le blond était sans aucun doute attiré par les femmes... Cependant, le simple fait de penser à cela fit se tendre le jeune homme qui n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux. Selon lui, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de « conneries ».

Il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, alors à quoi bon se faire des amis pour être obligé de leur dire au revoir quelques jours plus tard ? N'importe qui pouvait deviner que ça devait être encore plus déchirant quand on tombait amoureux, c'est pourquoi Dean faisait tout son possible pour éviter ce genre d'incident, et ce autant pour lui, que pour la fille avec laquelle il finissait invariablement par sortir. Comme ça, tout deux retournaient à leurs vies d'origine sans avoir eu le cœur brisé. Pourtant, il arrivait que de temps en temps, la demoiselle ne comprenne pas ce fonctionnement et le Winchester se retrouvait, le matin du départ, avec une fille en pleurs dans les bras, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Mais cela arrivait assez rarement, heureusement pour Dean qui ne savait que faire des adolescentes inconsolables. Ces scènes assez grotesques pouvaient en revanche redonner sa bonne humeur à Sam pour toute la durée du trajet.

Ce qui avait pourtant frappé Dean, quand il avait tendu le morceau de papier avec son numéro à Castiel, était la réaction qu'il avait obtenue : le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il était le Christ en personne, ou quelque chose du style. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. Par automatisme, il tordit le bras de son « assaillant », qui était en réalité « une assaillante », une jeune fille aux cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge, au visage innocent et aux yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que celui des prunelles de Castiel. Maudissant ses réflexes, il lâcha le membre de l'adolescente qui pesta en massant son poignet désormais douloureux.

« Tu es… Dean, non ? chuchota-t-elle. Je m'appelle Anna, j'ai vu que tu avais rencontré Cassbu… Castiel et que vous aviez discuté...

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à l'entente du surnom humiliant et il répondit assez sèchement à la rousse :

- Je lui ai parlé, oui. Bien joué, œil de lynx ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?

- Bon, écoute, c'est un simple conseil : évite de rester avec lui, reprit la jeune fille, qui semblait néanmoins surprise du brusque changement d'humeur du nouvel élève.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ? Dean haussa élégamment un sourcil.

- Il est... assez mal vu depuis qu'il a fait expulser Ruby pendant trois jours parce qu'elle l'aurait, selon lui, menacé de mort...

- Si elle l'a menacé, je comprends qu'elle ait été expulsée ! la coupa-t-il.

- ...menacé de mort parce que Castiel était le début d'une rumeur à propos d'elle, reprit Anna en ignorant Dean. Un truc un peu con du genre "elle fait des rituels sataniques et sacrifie des lapins blancs pour la gloire de Lucifer". Évidemment, personne n'y a cru, c'était tellement gros ! En revanche, elle, elle a pris ça vraiment à cœur et elle l'a menacé de mort, sauf qu'étrangement personne n'était présent à ce moment-là à part Balthazar, qui est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour Castiel. Donc Ruby s'est fait expulser pendant trois jours, mais d'après elle, Castiel a raconté ça pour éviter qu'elle ne dise son secret à tout le monde. Parce que si tout le lycée avait été au courant, la mère de Cassbutt aurait fini par l'apprendre également tôt ou tard, et là, bye bye Castiel Novak ! expliqua-t-elle, toujours en chuchotant.

- C'est quoi ce prétendu « secret » ? Et pourquoi Castiel aura des ennuis si sa mère le découvre ? s'enquit-il, un peu étonné.

- Castiel Novak est homo ! Et sa mère s'occupe de faire les cours de religion à des gamins, annonça la rousse en s'éloignant. Alors, si tu veux être vu comme « la pédale de Cassbutt », c'est comme tu le sens, moi je ne fais que te prévenir ! »

Dean inspira longuement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'Anna lui avait appris l'avait profondément surpris et ouvrait la voie à de nombreuses questions. Tenter sa chance ? Laisser courir la rumeur ? "A la rigueur, je suis là pour au maximum une semaine alors bon, si je bousille ma réputation, c'est pas grave, ils m'auront oublié dans deux semaines" pensa Dean, ignorant volontairement la petite voix de sa tête qui lui répétait "mais vu comme Castiel semble fragile, s'il tombe amoureux de toi, c'en sera fini de lui ! Tu lui auras brisé le cœur et tu l'auras livré aux lions !".

Quand la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit, Dean savait ce qu'il allait faire et avait déjà préparé un plan d'attaque : "L'Opération Castiel" venait de commencer.

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Un avis c'est gratuit ! **


	4. Ghost of the past

_**Blah blah de l'auteure**_** : Bonjour/bonsoir à tous/toutes ! Après presque un mois d'absence, je reviens en force ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt et les insultes et lettres me menaçant si je recommence sont justifiées ! Mais j'ai déjà fini d'écrire le chapitre 6... Et je vous annonce que SDAMOT sera une fic d'environ une quinzaine de chapitres avec une fic (probablement un OS) à part qui la complétera complètement ! Sinon, je vous dit juste que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi et Word a décidé de mourir donc j'ai tout du écrire sur OpenOffice. A part ça, c'est la période du Comic-Con Alias le temps des Spoilers et des pleurs du 3/4 des fangirls (dont moi) qui n'y sont pas ! Bref, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : Voici le lien pour le AU qui m'a inspirée (j'ai ENFIN retrouvé ce gifset, mais je vais changer quelques trucs et en rajouter d'autres ! Il faut remplacer les dot par des "." et les slash par des "/", et supprimer les espaces) ⟶ _http : slash slash rebloggy dot com slash post slash photoset - gif - edit- destiel - deancas - high - school - au - deandcas - henrywinchester - logan slash 47400691837_**

**_Disclaimers : _je n'ai rien, ni les personnages ni l'histoire de base... Juste l'idée est de moi !**

**_Note de la bêta _: je suis terriblement désolée, c'est à cause de moi, du BAC et de ma malheureuse habitude qui consiste à procrastiner (shame on meeee) que vous, pauvres petits lecteurs en manque de Destiel, n'avez ce chapitre que maintenant. Mille excuses, désolée désolée désolée, je retourne de ce pas me flageller !**

Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'approcher Castiel, Dean tomba nez à nez avec la rouquine qui l'avait accosté plus tôt. Annie ? Amy ? ou quelque chose du style ? Enfin, peu lui importait son nom : étant donné sa capacité à juger les autres en s'appuyant sur des rumeurs, elle était tout sauf digne d'intérêt.

"Hey, Dean ! Je me demandais... Mes parents n'étant pas là le week-end prochain... et bien, j'organise une fête. Il y aura tous les gens de la promo, alors si tu veux, t'as qu'à venir ! s'exclama l'adolescente, en sortant un stylo noir de sa poche et en notant une adresse sur le dos de la main du blond.

- Et Cassbu... tiel sera là aussi, si ça peut t'intéresser !" ajouta-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Elle disparut alors dans la masse d'adolescents affamés qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, empêchant Dean de lui répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la note laissée sur sa main. Les mots "9b Mockingbird St.*" suivis d'un petit coeur recouvraient sa peau : c'était une écriture fine et courbée, semblable à celle des vieux livres moyenâgeux.

Une fête ? Elle tombait pile au bon moment, Dean n'avait qu'à inviter Castiel à un rencard, tirer son coup pour pouvoir ensuite se taper quelques filles pendant la fête d'Annie... ou Anna... enfin peu importe. Levant un sourcil à la vue du petit cœur, le chasseur se dit qu'il avait peut-être une touche avec la rouquine.

En rejoignant le réfectoire pour la pause déjeuner, le Winchester s'assit à une table avant d'explorer du regard la salle bondée. Arrivé à l'un des coins isolés de la cantine, il vit Castiel, assis seul, un livre ouvert devant lui, un sandwich à peine entamé reposant sur la table. Le brun leva les yeux de son livre et il croisa les iris verts qui l'observaient. Se sentant rougir, le jeune Novak essaya de replonger dans la lecture de son livre. Dean décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son protégé seul et quitta sa table. Il se dirigea donc vers celle du garçon en trench-coat et posa son déjeuner en face de lui.

"Hey, le salua-t-il en déballant son hamburger, avant de lécher ses doigts rendus gras par l'emballage.

- Hello, Dean, répondit Castiel, murmurant presque, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu lis quoi de beau ? demanda le blond, histoire de meubler un peu le silence pesant qui s'installait entre eux.

Le brun ferma son livre et le poussa vers Dean : "Insomnia", de Stephen King.

- C'est cool comme livre ?

Il reçut pour toute réponse un hochement de tête positif.

- Cas... Tu sais, tu peux me parler, hésita le blond.

Le dénommé Cas soupira et dit d'une petite voix :

- Je t'ai vu parler avec Annael... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Des trucs sur toi, ce que Ruby t'a fait, c'est tout... Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma cousine, j'imagine qu'elle t'a dit pour... mon..., commença en brun, virant au rouge et laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- Je... euh, oui. Mais t'en fais pas, ça ne me gène pas plus que ça, tu sais !

- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça... pas... normal ?

- Si tu savais... ricana Dean en reprenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Mais dis-moi, Cas, pourquoi tu es seul ? Anna m'a dit que tu avais un ami, Baltha je sais plus trop quoi ?

Le brun soupira avant de répondre :

- Balthazar ne mange pas avec moi au déjeuner, il... Il n'aime pas la nourriture du lycée, il mange chez lui.

Cela donna une idée à Dean :

- Bon... Tu sais quoi ? Demain, tu viendras avec moi, on mangera un bon hamburger au motel vers l'extérieur de la ville, ok ? proposa-t-il en offrant à Castiel son sourire le plus charmeur.

Le brun lui lança un regard qui semblait être un savant mélange entre "si tu te fous de moi, je vais te défoncer" et "OH MON DIEU, EST-CE VRAIMENT LA RÉALITÉ ? NE SUIS-JE PAS EN TRAIN DE RÊVER?". Le Winchester devina que ça devait être l'une des premières fois que son camarade se faisait inviter.

- Cas ? Alors, c'est oui ou non ? s'enquit Dean, quelques secondes plus tard, sachant déjà quelle réponse le jeune Novak allait lui donner.

- Je... euh... et bien... uhm... d'accord... je... euhm...", bafouilla le garçon en trench-coat, sa figure prenant une teinte rouge qui devenait presque inquiétante.

Il jeta un coup un coup d'œil à sa montre, histoire de ne plus croiser le regard émeraude et Ô combien magnifique de son camarade. Il sentait que ce rencard était un coup monté. Il le savait au fond de lui mais Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Ce serait enfin un petit rayon de soleil dans sa prison noire. Il fallait l'avouer, le monde du brun n'était pas fait d'arcs-en-ciel et de perles. Entre Annael qui menaçait de révéler son secret à sa mère et les autres élèves qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer, jamais Castiel n'aurait imaginé devoir "vivre" le lycée d'une telle manière. En ce qui concernait l'affaire Ruby, la soi-disant rumeur selon laquelle il l'aurait surprise en train de faire un rituel satanique était vraie. Ce secret pesant lourd sur sa conscience, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le dire à l'un de ses amis, Uriel, se disant que Balthazar ne comprendrait peut-être pas à quel point l'événement auquel le brun avait assisté était grave, du moins à ses yeux. Hélas, le secret qu'il avait fait jurer à son ami noir de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit était sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes du lycée quelques jours après. Une fois cette rumeur arrivée aux oreilles de Ruby, cette dernière avait vu rouge. Elle avait attendu le moment parfait pour attaquer Castiel. Sa vengeance eut donc lieu la semaine suivante. La brune avait surpris une discussion dans un couloir entre le jeune Novak et Balthazar. Le garçon aux yeux bleus avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer à son ami son attirance pour les garçons. Ruby avait vu le moment parfait pour assouvir sa vengeance. Elle s'était dirigée vers les deux amis, des flammes de haine brûlant dans ses yeux.

" Hey, la pédale!" s'était-elle exclamée, avançant d'un air menaçant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté était en train de se produire.

- C'est à toi que je parle, pédé ! Alors tu te retournes et tu me regardes au lieu de sucer ton pote, continua-t-elle, la rage faisant bouillir son sang. T'oses faire courir des rumeurs sur moi disant que je suis satanique alors que t'es une abomination ? Mais laisse-moi te dire que si tu continues, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains, sale tafiole ! Et si je te surprends avec un autre enculé de ton espèce, je te promets que je n'aurai aucune pitié, ni pour toi, ni pour ton pote " Hurla-t-elle, brandissant son poing pour lui prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

Castiel ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes, les paroles et les menaces de la brune l'ayant profondément blessé. Ruby tourna les talons, fière d'elle. Le brun se laissa glisser contre les casiers et mit sa tête entre ses genoux, des sanglots secouant ses épaules. Balthazar prit son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"Ce n'est qu'une sale garce, Cas ! Fais pas attention à elle ! Elle se croit supérieure en humiliant les gens courageux comme toi", lui chuchota le blond à l'accent anglais.

Ce dernier avait alors décidé de tout raconter au principal dès le lendemain, pour enfin faire renvoyer Ruby. Hélas, quelqu'un avait réussi à réduire la sanction de la brune à trois jours d'exclusion. Et quand elle était revenue, le lycée était devenu synonyme d'enfer pour Castiel, que les élèves commencèrent à surnommer "Casbutt".

"Hey, Cas, ça va ?! fit alors une voix, ce qui arracha le jeune Novak à sa réflexion.

Le brun en trench-coat remarqua alors qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il l'essuya à l'aide de sa manche.

- Euh, oui, Dean, ça va, ne t'en fais pas... je... je dois y aller... à demain, alors!" le salua en vitesse le garçon aux yeux bleus, prenant son plateau et son livre pour quitter le réfectoire.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Bon sang, qu'il était pathétique ! Pleurer comme ça devant celui qui l'invitait à un rencard ! Et son cœur qui s'affolait à chaque fois que Dean lui parlait ou même le regardait. Il était capital pour Castiel de ne pas tomber amoureux, sinon Ruby allait leur faire la peau, à lui et au blond. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que la vie soit aussi injuste ?! Cria-t-il intérieurement, les mots de la brune résonant encore et encore dans son esprit. Castiel entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer dans un chuintement discret, qui fut aussitôt suivi de bruits de pas.

"Castiel ? Appela une voix familière.

Mr. Trickster, son professeur d'anglais. Le jeune Novak décida de sortir de la cabine malgré son état plus que misérable. Il jeta un regard au miroir en face de lui : ses iris d'habitude bleu roi étaient devenus presque transparents, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges et ses cheveux décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit chiot battu.

- Oui, monsieur Trickster? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en évitant le regard rempli de pitié de son interlocuteur.

- Castiel, bon sang ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! Que s'est-il passé?! S'exclama le plus vieux, une véritable inquiétude dans la voix, en s'approchant du jeune Novak.

Le brun essuya ses yeux et déclara d'une voix qui trahissait néanmoins ses sanglots :

- Rien, monsieur, ne vous en faites pas."

Mais avant que le professeur n'ait le temps de répliquer, le jeune garçon avait quitté les toilettes et se dirigeait vers son casier. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais quand Gabriel lui parlait, il avait toujours l'impression d'être apaisé et écouté, comme si il se confiait à un père. Père qui avait toujours été absent pour Castiel. Il était parti quand le jeune Novak était encore dans son berceau, sans raison apparente. Mais selon l'hypothèse du brun, il n'assumait pas d'avoir un enfant, donc il avait pris peur et s'était enfui, laissant la mère du lycéen seule pour élever un bébé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple serveuse. Heureusement pour elle, Castiel avait toujours été son petit porte-bonheur et même si au début, la vie était dure, elle s'était adoucie quand son fils avait pris conscience de leur situation et s'était mis à prier pour elle. Toutes les prières de Castiel s'étaient réalisées : sa mère avait décroché un job de fleuriste et elle avait monté sa boutique —qui marchait relativement bien—, donnait des cours de catéchisme aux jeunes, allait à la messe chaque dimanche, bref, Judith** Novak s'était relevée de ses cendres.

Mais le chapitre sur son père restait douloureux et Castiel n'insistait jamais pour en savoir plus quand il voyait sa mère se renfermer sur elle-même. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui était qu'il avait des yeux noisettes absolument magnifiques... Or, avec cette information, le brun n'allait certainement pas découvrir l'identité de celui qui avait participé à sa mise au monde. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance... De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui dire : "Hey, tu te souviens de Judith Novak ? Tu sais la serveuse que tu as mise enceinte il y a presque 18 ans ? Bah, je suis son fils... Et le tien aussi, accessoirement !" Mauvaise idée. Presque autant que d'avoir accepté le rencard avec Dean, remarqua Castiel, après mûre réflexion. Il savait que s'il s'attachait au blond, il allait en souffrir, seulement c'était trop fort, il le mettait dans tous ses états. Mais Castiel n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce nouveau sentiment qui envahissait ses veines, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de " Spock" de la part de Balthazar. La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et le brun ferma son casier pour se diriger vers la salle de biologie, où avait lieu son prochain cours. Il décida alors qu'il devait enfouir ses émotions au fond de lui pour éviter de blesser Dean et lui-même, mais avec ce rendez-vous, ça ne serait pas chose aisée. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

***Bon, cette rue est une pure invention... 9 pour le 9 3/4 de Harry Potter, B pour le 221B de Sherlock Holmes et Mockingbird pour le Geai moqueur de The Hunger Games... I'm brillant, je sais !**

****Judith parce que la chanson préférée de Mary Winchester est "Hey Jude" des Beatles maaaais Jude c'est pour Judas et c'est un prénom de mec alors j'ai pris le féminin, pour la petite anecdote. **

**N'oubliez pas de poster une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Just A Kiss On Your Lips

_**Blablabla de l'auteure : **_**Hey hey hey tout le monde ! Je sais que j'avais promis le chapitre 5 maaaais j'ai reçu le mail de ma bêta que ce soir (je suis en vacances en Moselle chez mes grand-parents et le wifi est... aussi rare que lent) donc je le mets maintenant ! Mais le 6 est en voie de bêta-isation, aussi ! Je préviens aussi qu'à partir du 19 août, je me ferais un peu plus rare sur vu que je reprends les cours (héhéhéhé, vive la Suisse) ! Sinon, qui fait les Gishwhes ici ? Juste une question comme ça vu que moi... Non *pleure*. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Sinon, je remercie **_**deeplyanchored **_**qui fait un travail remarquable et excellent même si elle est au fin fond d'on-se-sait-où à utiliser sa 3G ! Bref, voilà ! Bonnes vacances à tous ! Oh, et le 7ème chapitre est presque fini et le 8ème suit déjà !**

_**Disclaimers :**_** Je n'ai rien, à part l'idée de base... Et ma tasse The Big Bang Theory qui me donne ma dose de caféine nécessaire pour écrire !**

~;~;~;~; LE LENDEMAIN ~;~;~;~;

Ce matin-là, Dean affichait une tête de zombie. Littéralement. Le lit du "Eaggle Paradise" était à peu près aussi confortable qu'un tas de briques caché sous un drap de laine et l'eau chaude avait manqué à l'appel quand il avait voulu se débarbouiller. Il avait alors été obligé de se laver dans un liquide dont la température avoisinait celle de l'océan Arctique, afin de laisser à son frère la chance de prendre une douche à peu près correcte. Il s'était ensuite blessé en se rasant et une coupure barrait désormais sa joue gauche. En résumé, son allure générale semblait sous-entendre qu'il s'était bagarré la veille : heureusement que le look "Bad Boy" était sa marque de fabrique. Cependant, avec ses cernes violettes en dessous des yeux, il avait plus l'apparence d'un enfant battu. Et évidemment, il avait fallu que ces crasses arrivent le jour de son rendez-vous. "Putain de journée qui commence mal" jura Dean en s'asseyant enfin sur la chaise de son cours d'anglais. Lorsqu'il vit Castiel entrer à son tour dans la classe, un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier remarqua que son camarade avait toujours son Trenchcoat caramel mais le costume plutôt strict avait cédé la place à un T-shirt rouge à col bleu marine et à un jean bleu. Il avait maintenant plus l'air de l'adolescent qu'il était que du comptable un peu coincé auquel Dean avait fait face la veille.  
"Hey, Cas !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement lorsque le brun prit place devant lui.  
- Hello, Dean", répondit le jeune Novak, un peu froidement.  
Le blond remarqua le ton plus distant et tapota légèrement l'épaule de son camarade. Celui-ci se retourna, révélant ses yeux bouffis et soulignés de cernes encore plus marquées que celles de Dean.  
"Wow, mec, ça va ?! T'as dormi cette nuit ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Je... Euh... Oui, Dean, ça va."  
Castiel n'osait pas avouer au blond qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, étant certain que son sommeil serait meublé de cauchemars ou encore habité par ces fichues voix qu'il ne cessait d'entendre depuis la rentrée. Le cours commença, à peu près aussi ennuyeux que les autres, selon Dean. La matinée s'écoula de la même façon et l'heure tant attendue arriva enfin. En quittant la salle dans laquelle il avait passé la dernière heure, Castiel sentit ses mains devenir moites et commencer à trembler. C'était son premier rencard et il avait essayé de faire un effort vestimentaire. Sa mère l'avait aussi remarqué et il lui avait menti en disant qu'il avait trouvé ces vêtements et voulait les mettre. Le brun ferma alors son casier, et tournant la tête, aperçut Dean, appuyé contre le casier adjacent, jambes et bras croisés, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
"Hey, Cas! Alors, t'es prêt ? On peut y aller ? Demanda le blond, décroisant ses membres inférieurs et décollant son dos de la petite porte en fer.  
- Hello, Dean ! Oui, on peut y aller." Répondit le jeune Novak en replaçant correctement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.  
Le simple sourire de Dean en guise de réponse le fit rougir, alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la sortie du lycée. Le blond était fier : il avait réussi à prendre les clés de la voiture de son père, qui avait décidé de faire des recherches sur sa créature à la bibliothèque.  
"Wow ! C'est vraiment ta voiture?! S'exclama le brun aux yeux bleus quand il aperçut la Chevrolet Impala de 1967.  
- Celle de mon père, ouais", répondit Dean, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la surprise de son ami.  
Cela faisait certes moins d'une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient, mais le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Même si les sentiments qu'il ressentait ne lui faisaient pas tellement penser à de l'amitié... Il y avait un peu plus que ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette nouvelle émotion. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées perturbantes, Dean s'assit à la place du conducteur, attendit que Castiel prenne place du côté passager et alluma la voiture noire, faisant rugir le moteur puissant. Le blond alluma la radio pour essayer de diminuer le malaise qui régnait dans la Chevy. Une poignée de minutes s'écoulèrent et les deux adolescent atteignirent enfin le restaurant. Restaurant qui n'était en fait qu'un simple Dinner. Le blond coupa le contact de la longue Impala noire et quitta son siège pour aller ouvrir la portière de Castiel. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus romantique de la petite ville et le brun sentit une pointe de déception lui pincer le cœur. Dean se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire désolé comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son ami. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'installèrenent à une table située un peu à l'écart. Il n'y avait personne, à l'exception de deux ou trois routiers prenant un café et d'une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années, maquillée comme une voiture volée, certainement dans le but de donner l'illusion d'une jeunesse depuis longtemps perdue. Cette dernière se dirigea vers les deux garçons d'une démarche que ses talons rendaient digne de celle d'une chèvre et leur demanda d'une voix rauque, qui prouvait qu'elle fumait depuis un certain temps, ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Dean prit la parole en premier :  
"Pour moi, ce sera un hamburger double bacon et un coca.  
- Et pour toi, mon chou? Ajouta la femme en se tournant vers Castiel, après avoir noté la commande du blond sur son calepin.  
- Je prendrai juste une salade, merci, répondit le jeune Novak.  
- Ok, mon beau, dit simplement la serveuse en offrant un clin d'œil au garçon.  
Une fois qu'elle s'éloigna d'eux, Dean se pencha vers son ami en souriant.  
- Eh... t'as une touche! Ricana-t-il  
- C'est pas mon style... marmonna Castiel en baissant les yeux.  
- C'est quoi ton style, d'ailleurs ? S'enquit Dean, se penchant un peu plus vers le jeune aux yeux bleus.  
Le brun pencha la tête légèrement de côté et fronça les sourcils.  
- Je pensais que tu le savais, dit-il simplement.  
Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua la distance réduite qui les séparaient et s'éloigna, se redressant sur sa chaise.  
- Oui, je sais, mais comme genre de mec, quoi !  
Castiel ne pût répondre. Leurs commandes arrivèrent et la serveuse offrit un nouveau sourire au brun qui baissa la tête, gêné. Une fois la femme partie, le blond insista.  
- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine d'hamburger.  
- Euh... Bredouilla le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate.  
C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas répondre que Dean lui convenait parfaitement. Ce dernier prendrait sûrement peur.  
- Je dirais... Euh... Leonardo DiCaprio... Tu vois?" Tenta-t-il.  
Le blond acquiesça, mâchant machinalement son sandwich. Quelques bouchées plus tard, le hamburger de Dean n'était plus qu'un souvenir tandis que Castiel avait à peine touché sa salade. Le chasseur remarqua alors qu'un peu de sauce tachait le coin de la bouche du brun.  
"Cas, t'as quelque chose, là" s'exclama alors le blond en prenant son menton en coupe et essuyant la commissure des lèvres de Castiel à l'aide de son pouce.  
Ce dernier vira au cramoisi et marmonna un "merci" en se libérant de la main de Dean. Celui-ci sourit en voyant l'embarras du brun et n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que sa présence ne laissait Castiel indifférent. Le blond lui offrit un clin d'œil et finit son verre de coca pour finalement payer l'addition auprès de la serveuse. En la saluant, le jeune Novak eut l'impression que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et qu'elle lui murmura de sa voix rauque presque masculine : "Castiel, nous savons."  
Ça devait être son imagination. En quittant le Dinner, Dean hésita devant la main pendante de son ami avant de s'en saisir. Il n'y avait personne qu'ils connaissaient alors ils pouvaient en profiter. Quand le brun remarqua le geste du chasseur, il jeta un regard horrifié aux mains liées, entendant les avertissements de Ruby dans sa tête avant de de libérer de l'emprise de Dean qui leva les sourcils d'étonnement mais qui n'insista pas. Une fois assis dans la voiture qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel regarda d'un air vide ses poignets. Remarquant cela, Dean arrêta la voiture à l'orée d'une foret et pencha vers lui pour le fixer d'un air inquiet.  
"Hey, Cas... Ça va pas?" Murmura-t-il.  
Le prénommé "Cas" se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur, qui remarqua alors la distance presque gênante qui les séparait, pour répliquer quelque chose. Dean pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami contre sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et commença à plonger vers les lèvres du brun qui sentit les battements de son cœur prendre une vitesse affolante. Le blond —dont le cœur battait également la chamade— les effleura, mais le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Castiel ayant tourné la tête. Les avertissements de Ruby résonnaient dans la tête de ce dernier comme des coups de marteau. Il laissa alors les larmes trop longtemps refoulées couler le long de ses joues. "Putain, merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait!" Pensa Dean, paniquant intérieurement. Il se pencha et prit le visage de Castiel en coupe pour essuyer les gouttes qui traçaient leur chemin sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, plus qu'honteux, les mots de Ruby hantant toujours ses pensées.  
"Dean... Je suis désolé, c'est pas ta faute. Sanglota-t-il  
- T'es déjà sur quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Demanda le blond en s'écartant un peu, lâchant le menton de son ami.  
Celui-ci le dévisagea, étonné, ses yeux vitreux lui donnant un air de chiot puni.  
- Quoi ? Non, c'est autre chose, je peux pas faire ça, ça nous fera du mal à tout les deux, chuchota douloureusement le brun, s'approchant malgré lui vers Dean.  
- Alors laisse-toi faire, on s'en fout des autres, il n'y a personne, ce sera notre secret" sourit le chasseur approchant son visage de l'autre garçon, tout deux fermant les yeux.  
Et au moment où leurs lèvres entrèrent entièrement en contact, des fourmillements naquirent dans la nuque du brun, "du désir" devina-t-il. Plus leur baiser durait, plus les paroles de Ruby disparaissaient de sa tête. Expliquer ce qu'il ressentit ensuite était aussi simple qu'expliquer et faire comprendre la physique quantique à un enfant de trois ans. Dean aussi ressentait des choses que jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir éprouver, mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait complet, comme si quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait manqué à sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il fronça les sourcils et enfouit cette pensée tout au fond de son esprit. Il fallait cependant avouer que pour un premier baiser, Castiel se débrouillait foutrement bien ! Si bien qu'il voulait vraiment approfondir ce baiser... mais Dean se rappela de la virginité de son ami et se dit que s'il continuait ce baiser, il serait incapable de stopper ses hormones. Le manque d'air le ramena à la raison et il s'écarta du brun qui ouvrit les yeux, une lueur nouvelle les éclairant. Le blond remarqua alors que les bras de son camarade avaient quitté le siège et entouraient maintenant le cou de Dean.  
"T'es sûr que c'était ton premier baiser, hein? Ricana celui-ci, se redressant sur son siège ce qui le libéra de l'emprise du brun.  
Ce dernier rougit en acquiesçant doucement. Le chasseur sourit et jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre.  
- Merde! Jura-t-il en démarrant en trombe, on est putain d'en retard!"  
Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et le Winchester gara soigneusement l'Impala avant de voler un dernier baiser à sa nouvelle conquête, comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Ce dernier quitta la voiture, incapable d'enlever le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Dean le salua rapidement et peut-être un peu trop froidement avant de partir de son côté. Castiel se dirigea vers sa salle principale, pressant un peu le pas. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été en retard à aucun cours, était en train de rater celui donné par son professeur préféré: Mr. Trickster. Il arriva en trombe dans la pièce, bredouillant une pathétique excuse censée justifier son absence avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, tout au fond, pour que personne ne remarque l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux d'habitude si sombres et le léger sourire qui éclairait sans raison particulière son visage. Dean, quant à lui, avait autre chose à faire que de gaspiller son temps, assis sur une chaise pendant qu'un adulte radotait les mêmes chose, encore et encore. C'est pourquoi dès que le brun avait disparu de son champ de vision, le blond avait quitté l'enceinte du lycée et avait démarré l'Impala. Il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le jeune Winchester roula pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter dans la clairière où il avait embrassé Castiel. Il quitta l'Impala pour s'allonger sur le long capot noir. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de septembre. Bon, c'est vrai, il devait être quelque part dans l'Utah ou le Nouveau Mexique, donc la chaleur était l'attrait principal de ces états. Le soleil était un peu descendu et l'atmosphère était moins étouffante que plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées s'envoler. "Ce baiser était une erreur, cette idée était une pure connerie, il ne faut pas jouer avec ce qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est dangereux..." Pensait-il. Mais au fond de lui, Dean ne regrettait rien de cet échange avec Castiel et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Les choses qu'il avait ressenties durant ce baiser étaient interdites, se disait-il. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait recommencer, encore et encore. Le blond devait lutter contre ces émotions proscrites et il devina alors qu'il fallait qu'il fasse comme pour tous les autres sentiments néfastes pour lui et son entourage: il devait les enfouir. Dean prit alors la décision d'éviter Castiel jusqu'à la fin de son séjour ici.

**N'oubliez pas de poster une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	6. What if you say what you want to say

_**Bla bla de l'auteure: **_**Hey! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais avec la rentrée, j'ai plus une seule minute à moi donc bon... Alors je précise que ce chapitre n'est pas bêta-iser mais bon, j'ai pas mal de patience mais bon, là, j'en deviens Rory qui attend 2000 ans pour Amy... (Doctor Who, Doctor Who). Sinon, je m'excuse du retard alors pour m'excuser, je vais mettre en ligne DEUX chapitres d'affilé ! Mouhahaha! Bon, alors j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**

Depuis quelques jours, Castiel était sur un petit nuage et ce n'était pas les insultes de ses camarades de classe et encore moins les remarques acides et désobligeantes de Me. Metatron, son professeur de latin qui haïssait tout les élèves qui lui rendaient bien, qui allait lui faire quitter son petit monde. Même s'il voulait s'expliquer avec Dean pour savoir à quel point était leur relation, ce dernier donnait l'impression d'éviter le brun pour une raison inconnue. À chaque fois que le jeune Novak essayait d'entrer en communication avec celui qui l'avait embrassé, celui-ci prétendait des rendez-vous importants ou encore des exposés. Ce qui étonnait le garçon aux yeux bleus car, étrangement, lui n'avait pas de tels devoirs à rendre si urgemment. Même pendant le déjeuner, le brun se retrouvait de nouveau seul, le blond étant déjà assis avec la bande d'Annaeal, comprenant une certaine Jo, un gars appelé Ash, Samandriel que tout le monde appelait Alphie et une rouquine dont Castiel avait oublié le nom plutôt proche de Jo. Le jeune Novak soupira et sortit le livre qu'il devait finir pour son cours de français : Cyrano De Bergerac. Il termina la scène qu'il avait à lire pour le lendemain et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se sentant observé. Espérant croiser le regard émeraude de celui qui était de plus en plus présent dans son esprit, le jeune en trenchcoat leva directement les yeux vers la table de Dean dont l'attention était plus prise par le bras de fer qu'il était en train de mener face à Jo. Déçu, il continua d'inspecter la cantine pleine d'adolescents. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur le visage de Meg, une fille populaire pour ses éternels sarcasmes et son allure motarde-gothique. Castiel ne lui avait jamais parlé de toute son existence car elle lui donnait la chair de poule et bizarrement, elle le dégoûtait. Mais à ce moment précis, elle regardait Castiel comme s'il était la chose la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ce regard rendait le brun encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Meg faisait aussi partie des personnes qui mangeaient seule mais sa réputation l'obligeait à rester en retrait. Quand le jeune fille en blouson de cuir réalisa enfin que le garçon en trench-coat caramel l'observait à son tour, elle détourna les yeux et continua de manger le contenu de son plateau. Mais Castiel ne la quitta pas du regard pour autant et il remarqua qu'en fait, quand la jeune habillée de noir ne le regardait pas, elle jetait des regards mauvais à la table de Crowley. D'après ce que le brun avait entendu dans les couloirs, Crowley était le chef de l'équivalent de la mafia au lycée mais sa relation avec Meg restait un véritable mystère aux yeux du Novak. Ce dernier, perdu dans sa rêverie, ne vit pas Balthazar arriver. Castiel avait un peu menti à Dean, à propos de Balthazar. Celui-ci était dans un établissement pour personnes à problèmes le matin et n'était au lycée Greenview que l'après-midi. Il avait été envoyé là-bas car il était venu au lycée 2 fois en état d'ivresse et le principal n'a pas voulu le renvoyer car la mère de l'Anglais était celle qui remplissait les caisses de l'école alors perdre Balthazar enverrait le lycée en faillite.

«- Hello, Cassie ! » lança le blond aux accents anglo-saxons.

«- Bonjour, Balthazar. » le salua Castiel, en levant les yeux vers son ami.

«- Hey, Cassie, tu tires une de ces tronches ! C'est encore cette garce satanique qui t'a emmerdé? » s'inquiéta Balthazar en prenant le siège en face du surnommé « Cassie ».

Le brun hocha la tête à la négative, mais l'observation de son ami était vraie : depuis leur baiser, les voix dans sa tête avaient redoublé de volume et refusaient de le laisser un instant tranquille, l'empêchant de dormir. Il pouvait maintenant les entendre distinctement : ces voix ne parlaient aucune langue que Castiel connaissait mais, étrangement, il les comprenait quand même. Mais ce qu'elles disaient n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Si bien que les cernes du brun étaient encore plus violettes.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Balthazar ? Tu n'es pas sensé être au centre ? » s'enquit le brun en rangeant finalement le livre français.

« Yup, c'est dommage que ça soit seulement «sensé», tu trouves pas?» déclara le blond en sortant son sandwich à la dinde.

Le jeune Novak fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami semblait faire son possible pour se faire expulser de tous les endroits où il était inscrit. L'Anglais soupira et posa son repas à peine entamé.

«-Bon, Spock, tu me le dis ou je dois te forcer à me le dire ? » dit-il en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon en trench-coat fronça ses sourcils si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'en n'avait qu'un seul. Mais avant de prendre la parole, son ami continua en croisant ses bras.

«-Si tu me dis «je ne comprend pas, Balthazar» avec ton petit air de chiot innocent, je te fais faire le tour de l'école avec des ailes d'anges que j'aurais fris.»

Mais voyant que le brun ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi le blond Anglo-saxon voulait parler, ce dernier soupira bruyamment et massa ses tempes.

«-Bon, c'est qui le mec qui te rend «émotionnellement instable» ? » Demanda-t-il, fier d'avoir pu placer une autre référence à Star Trek dans sa conversation.

Mais sa fierté fut vite remplacée par de l'exaspération car Castiel n'avait toujours pas compris où Balthazar voulait en venir.

«-Il faut vraiment que je te fasse voir Star Trek,» dit celui-ci, sérieusement avant de continuer, «Cassie, je te demande qui est le chanceux qui te met dans cet état. » finit-il.

Pour toute réponse, le brun leva les yeux du blond pour les poser sur Dean qui finissait sa bouteille d'eau. Balthazar se retourna et suivit le regard de son ami pour finalement trouver le Winchester qui parlait maintenant à la rouquine.

«-C'est le blond assis en face de Jo, Anna et Charlie? Un spécimen plus Kirk* que McCoy*, à ce que je vois. Mais, Cassie, fait gaffe, ça a l'air d'être un mec à nana alors te fais pas avoir.»

Mais en quittant des yeux Dean, Balthazar vit l'air de Castiel. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre.

«-Attend... Cassie... Ne me dis pas que... C'est trop tard, c'est ça?! Tu l'as déjà mis dans ton lit?!» s'exclama le blond.

Le surnommé «Cassie» rougit et hocha la tête à la négative puis chuchota : «Je l'ai juste embrassé». Ce dernier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis lui demanda sur le même ton :

«-pourquoi vous déjeunez pas ensemble, alors?! »

Le brun haussa les épaules, la lueur sombre reprenant sa place dans ses yeux. L'Anglais lut dans son regard et comprit :

«-Il t'évite, c'est ça?».

Castiel acquiesça et finir son déjeuner. Balthazar haussa les sourcils pour finalement répondre à son ami:

«-Cassie, il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Prends-le à part, de force même, mais vous vous embrassez et qu'il assume pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème chez lui !»

Le brun hocha la tête et la sonnerie signalant la fin du déjeuner se fit entendre, séparant ainsi les deux amis. Balthazar salua de la main Castiel avant de s'éloigner vers le stade où il avait cours de sport. Celui aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers son casier et aperçut du coin de l'œil Dean s'éloigner de lui avec le groupe d'Annael. Il referma son casier violemment et alla s'installer silencieusement à sa table habituelle. Il remarqua alors que le blond avait prit place à côté d'Ash et c'était maintenant une fille coiffée de tresses qui était assise en face de Castiel. Ce dernier passa le reste du cours à observer à la dérobée Dean. Une fois rentré chez lui, le brun fit ses devoirs à la 4ème vitesse avant d'aider sa mère à finir les cupcakes qu'elles devaient apporter à l'église. C'est ainsi que finit sa journée. Le lendemain, il arriva en face de son casier et vit que Dean se dirigeait vers les toilettes. C'était sa chance. Ils devaient avoir «la» conversation. LE brun pénétra donc à son tour dans la salle d'eau et après avoir vérifier que personne n'était là, il prit une grande inspiration.

«-Dean. On doit parler.» commença-t-il, s'approchant du Winchester, espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Castiel et fronça les sourcils. «Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Il est en train de ruiner mon plan!» pensa-t-il.

«Je t'écoute, Cas.» répondit le blond en s'appuyant contre les lavabos.

«-Dean, je voudrais savoir si tu m'évites depuis... Notre baiser» termina le brun en baissant le ton sur les deux derniers mots.

Le garçon en veste de cuir s'approcha du brun, une lueur de regret éclairant ses yeux. Il lui dit d'une voix sèche et menaçante

«-Cas. Ce baiser était une erreur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, d'accord? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirais à personne mais ne me parle plus, ne m'approche plus et ne me regarde plus avec tes yeux de merlan fris!»

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser en entendant les propos de Dean. «En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de Ruby pour foutre tout en l'air. J'arrive à faire ça tout seul» se dit-il, baissant la tête en sentant les larmes monter aux yeux. Le blond vit le regard de son ami s'embuer et pensa «Castiel, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées... S'il-te-plaît, ça me fait mal aussi de faire ça, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour...»

«Mais continue de chialer comme une gamine, vas-y! Moi, j'ai eu ma dose de toi!» Continua-t-il.

Mais ce dernier propos ne fit pas réagir Castiel comme Dean l'avait prévu. Le brun commença à s'illuminer un petit peu et releva la tête. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur plus... Céleste. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le blond crut qu'ils avaient augmenter la lumière dans les toilettes.

«-Si je ne suis qu'une erreur, selon toi, alors ta vie doit être remplie d'erreurs. Tu as juste peur d'assumer les sentiments que tu as ressenti. C'est moi alors qui fais une erreur en ayant des sentiments pour toi! J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que c'était peut-être réciproque! Mais merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux! En fait, tu es comme tous les autres. Tu es juste un crétin qui veut tenter des trucs et qui pense que tout tourne autour de lui ! Tu sais quoi ? Reste dans ton monde, en fait. Reste un crétin narcissique, je perds mon temps avec toi.» cria Castiel en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

Il conclut ses paroles en giflant violemment Dean qui sentit sa nuque craquer. Le jeune Novak sortit des toilettes, les yeux rouges et les poings serrés, regrettant déjà son geste. Le Winchester passa sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Le brun ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé. Mais la plus grande douleur ne venait étrangement pas de son visage. Mais plutôt de son torse. Plus précisément au niveau du cœur. C'était un sentiment lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été transpercé par une flèche empoisonnée. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et regarda son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui. Il portait la marque de la main de Castiel comme une cicatrice de guerre. Il ravala ses sanglots mais s'enferma dans une cabine. Cette décision d'éviter Castiel était une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais pensé.

_**Bla Bla de l'auteure (bis):**_** Bon, n'oubliez pas de reviewer!**

***Pour tous les non-Trekkies, Kirk est un capitaine qui a pas mal de chance avec les femmes et qui est plutôt instinctif alors que McCoy et un docteur qui réfléchit itout... Et pour l'anecdote : Le surnom de Kirk donné par Spock est «T'hy'la» ce qui veut dire : frère, ami et âme-sœur. Donc on peut considérer la relation entre Kirk et Spock comme amoureuse et ça m'a fait un peu penser à Destiel alors voilà! (perso je ship plus Kirk X Spock bien que le rating McCoy X Spock existe mais je le ship à peu près autant que le Samstiel (c'est-à-dire pas loin de pas beaucoup)... Je suis désolée de faire autant de référence à Star Trek (je vois déjà tous les non-Trekkies sortir les gifs de Castiel en mode « I don't understand that reference » mais dans ma fic, Balthazar est un fan de Star Trek (la série originale et des films sortis aux alentours des années 1970-1980)... Je pensais aussi le faire Whovian mais ça ferait un peu cliché vu qu'il est déjà Anglais.**


	7. It's not right but it's okay

_**Blah blah de l'auteure:**___**Hey, how's going, bros?! Chose promise, chose due, voilà le deuxième (ou plutôt septième) chapitre de la soirée! En espérant n'avoir pas déçu vos attentes! Je dois continuer d'écrire sauf qu'avec les cours et tout, j'ai encore moins de temps qu'auparavant alors bon, désolée encore! Bref, j'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à lire ces chapitres! Enjoy!**

Dean n'avait pas reparlé à Castiel depuis leurs discussion plutôt houleuse dans les toilettes. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils étaient dans cette ville et John avait prévenu ses fils que sa chasse allait durer plus longtemps que prévu. Mais seulement après crier sur Dean pour lui avoir «volé» l'Impala dans son dos, selon les mots de son père. Mais surtout car il avait laissé son frère sans surveillance. Le blond avait acquiescé et s'était excusé alors son père avait clos le sujet. Après avoir quitté la chambre minable du motel. Sam soupira.

«-Putain, encore plus longtemps à rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre à part pour le collège,» jura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Le blond se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et vérifia l'heure qu'affichait son radio réveil, ignorant totalement son frère. 9:30pm. Il avait juste le temps de se laver les dents avant d'aller chez Anna. Chose dite, chose faite, il enfila son blouson.

«-D'ailleurs Dean, y'a une rumeur sur toi qui court le lycée qui dit que t'es homo...»Commença Sam en se redressant et s'apercevant que d'autant plus que son frère ne l'écoutait plus, il quittait la chambre du motel qu'ils n'étaient sensés ne jamais quitter, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Réponds-moi! » tenta vainement le plus petit.

L'aîné se retourna vers son cadet et lui dit dit simplement :

«-Sammy, je vais juste à une fête. Pas la peine de le dire à papa.»

C'était la première fois que le plus vieux désobéissait à son géniteur et les émotions qu'il ressentait était aussi contradictoires que merveilleuses. Il quitta alors le motel et marcha jusqu'à la maison d'Anna dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il avait repéré le domicile de la rousse quelques heures auparavant, après les cours. Supporter les regards, ou plutôt les non-regards, de Castiel lui brisait le cœur. D'ailleurs l'état du brun en suggérait autant. Les cernes en dessous de ses yeux avaient pris encore plus de couleur et il était d'une pâleur presque maladive. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sonna enfin chez Anna. Ce fut un blond qui lui ouvrit, un énorme sourire et un gobelet rempli dans la main. Sourire qui s'élargit mais qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique lorsqu'il remarqua qui il avait devant les yeux.

«- Tu dois être Dean. Le connard qui réduit les espoirs des gens ! Vas-y entre !» dit le blond avec un accent anglais.

«-Merci.. Euhm...»

«-Balthazar. L'ami de celui en trench-coat sale qui est amoureux de toi.» répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière Dean.

Dean lui sourit et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où il se servi un verre. Cas de son côté, faisait tourner son verre à peine entamé, seul assis dans les escaliers, en face de la salle à manger où tout le monde dansait et discutait. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il fichait là mais c'était son ami anglais qui l'avait forcé à venir. Donc, il était là, assis sur ses fichues marches, seul comme à son habitude, à regarder les autres s'amuser. Il tenait dans sa main, son premier verre d'alcool de la soirée et il y avait à peine toucher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était ici depuis bientôt 2 heures. Il était bientôt 2 heure du matin et la plupart des gens était soit bourrée à mort, soit dans les chambres du deuxième étage à faire Dieu-sait-quoi. Les seules personnes qui devaient être à peut prêt sobre devait être Castiel et Balthazar. Ce dernier avait été élu DJ de la soirée et choisissait les morceaux. Le brun observa la salle en face de lui. Jo dansait un slow langoureux avec Charlie. Ash discutait avec un petit brun qui devait s'appeler Garth ou Gary ou quelque chose du style. Meg était toujours aussi seule et jetait des regards mauvais à Crowley et sa bande. Samandriel et Annael étaient les seuls absents. «Ils doivent être en haut à faire des choses que je ne préfère pas imaginer.» pensa Castiel. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour poser son gobelet. Il se fit alors interpeller par Alphie.

«-Hey, hey, Castiel!»

Le jeune Novak se retourna, Samandriel et Charlie étaient les seuls à ne pas l'appeler par le surnom trouvé par Ruby.

«-Oui, Samandriel?»

«-Tu peux m'appeler Alphie, tu sais!» dit le brun, se rapprochant de Castiel qui remarqua que son camarade n'était pas complètement sobre. «Tu sais, Dean, ton amoureux! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal maaaais juste, évite d'aller en haut, tu n'aimerais pas la vue du touuuut!» finit-il en appuyant sur le «mais» et le «tout».

«-D'accord, Saman... Alphie.» répondit celui aux yeux bleus, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver à l'étage supérieur.

«-De rien! Tu sais quoi, Anna et Ruby ont tort, t'es sympa!» s'exclama le surnommé «Alphie» en offrant un clin d'oeil à Castiel.

Ce dernier s'éloigna du garçon éméché et vida son verre dans l'évier après s'être frayé un passage entre les pom-pom girls qui faisaient un concours de boissons. Ayant une envie pressante, le jeune Novak quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait les toilettes, il essaya toutes les portes. La première avait ouvert sur un groupe contenant Ash et Garth qui jouait à la bouteille tournante. La deuxième était une pièce contenant une échelle qui devait les amener au grenier puis sur le toit. La troisième porte était rempli de gens qui jouait aux cartes. Mais Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi la plupart ne portait plus de hauts ou de bas. Le brun continua son exploration, sa vessie menaçant d'exploser à tout instant, il essaya la 5ème et dernière porte qui le mena enfin à la salle de bain. Une fois son affaire finie, le jeune Novak quitta la pièce. Mais son envie de savoir ce qu'il se cachait dans la quatrième chambre, il poussa la porte... Et tomba sur Dean et Annael... En plein baiser. La jeune fille étant en sous-vêtements et le blond ne portant plus que son jean's. Le brun restait sous le choc pendant environ 5 secondes. Après ce temps passé, il sentit la colère, la trahison, la pitié le dégoût envers lui-même monter dans sa gorge.

«-J'ai été vite remplacé, à ce que je vois.» dit le brun simplement en quittant la chambre.

Castiel referma violemment la porte et redescendit dans la cuisine, le visage aussi rouge que la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il se servit un verre qu'il vida cul-sec et en reprit un autre qui subit le même sort. Il continua jusqu'au 7ème, après quoi, il prit son verre vide et alla dehors, se sentant exploser intérieurement. Le brun aperçut une balançoire et s'assit dessus, se sentit misérable.

Aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient remarqué la présence de Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il se trahisse en leur disant quelque chose. Anna s'éloigna de Dean et se tourna vers la porte. Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour faire face non aux yeux bleus qu'il s'imaginait mais aux yeux noisette de la rouquine.

«-Est-ce que... C'était Cassbu... Castiel?» demanda-t-elle en se levant pour fermer à double tours.

Le blond haussa les épaules mais il savait que oui, c'était le brun. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles. La rousse sourit et retourna sur le lit, à califourchon sur les genoux du Winchester qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Sa bouche navait pas la même saveur que celle de Castiel. Voilà, il recommençait. Il continuait de penser à Lui, de tout comparer à Lui. Même s'il avait pris ses distances avec le brun, il continuait de semer le trouble dans son esprit et ça commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Dean. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Anna avait quitté ses lèvres et commençait à picorer la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci soupira «Cas». Ce qui stoppa directement Anna dans son élan.

«-Pardon? Dean, est-ce que tu viens de gémir le nom de mon cousin pendant que je t'embrassais? » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

«Quoi ?! Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ! Anna, allez ! Tu es la seule qui compte maintenant!» répliqua l'ainé Winchester, se rendant compte à quel point ça sonnait faux.

Mais cela suffit à la rouquine qui sourit en replongeant sur les lèvres de son futur-amant qui se força pour montrer à la rousse qu'elle lui plaisait.

_**Blah blah de l'auteure 2.0:**_** N'oubliez pas de commenter! **

**A bientôt**

**Claire**


End file.
